


with the spiders on the wall

by Mellomailbox



Series: on the wall verse [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles is darling, Erik has Feelings, M/M, Professor Dad, dadneto, halloween fic, maximoff twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellomailbox/pseuds/Mellomailbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is used to getting roped into a costume for Halloween, what with having 7 year old twins. This year is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the spiders on the wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/gifts).



> Little snippet that I wrote for Endingthemes because of reasons. Also Dadneto and Professor Dad are my life.

Erik likes holidays.

Ok, maybe ‘like’ is a strong word. He doesn’t _hate_ holidays. He occasionally finds them pleasant, especially since he started dating Charles a few years ago.

He probably should thank him for that. Instead he says, “Charles, I’m going to throw your wheelchair out the window if you don’t put the makeup down.”

See, while Erik is not opposed to holidays, he absolutely _loathes_ Halloween. Can’t stand it. The kids are too loud, the parents are too rude, the streets are too chaotic and if you don’t put a sign on your door you’re expected to have candy. However, if you _do_ put a sign on your door, suburban white moms in perfectly styled bobs write letters of complaint to unknown people in local government who send you a letter about ‘community’ and other such bullshit.

“They’re not bobs, dear.” Charles hums from his spot next to the bed, sifting around in the makeup bag.

“What?” He knows that Charles was eavesdropping, but sometimes he likes to make Charles work to have a normal conversation.

Charles huffs, and humors him. “The haircuts of those dreadful women. Bobs were from the fifties. I don’t know what these women wear, but it’s not that.” Charles looks up from what he’s doing, brows furrowing in mock concern, and asks, “You wouldn’t throw the chair with me still in it would you?”

Erik grins the grin that scares the children. “If you don’t put that crap away we’ll find out.”

Erik can feel the amusement coming off of Charles like curls, and is about to move the chair with his powers just to spook him when a strong wind blows by them, knocking the small mesh bag of makeup off of the bed and onto the floor.

Charles almost curses but doesn’t, taking one deep breath before looking imploringly to Erik.

“Hey, I don’t even want you messing with that. Kid did me a favor.” Erik responds, lips quirking at Charles’s flat look. The glare intensifies as he looks emphatically from where most of the makeup fell under their bed and under his wheels and back up to Erik.

Erik sighs and stands from his perch on the mattress, turning his head towards the rest of the house as he bellows, “CHILDREN! Front and center!”

Another gust of wind has Charles fixing his hair, 7 year-old Pietro rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet in front of them. He’s already in his cheetah costume, and that reminds Erik that Charles intends to have him dressed up as well.

“Clean up the mess you just made and apologize to Charles,” he all but barks, and Pietro nods so fast it’s blurry before moving at a normal pace to pick up the fallen makeup. “Sorry Charles. I didn’t mean to make a mess.”

Charles smiles sympathetically at him, as if he wasn’t the one who asked Erik to chastise him, and replies, “It’s quite all right, Pietro. Why don’t we get your whiskers drawn on after you’re done picking all of this up?”

A muffled “Yeah!” comes from under the bed, and Charles pats his white hair fondly as he reaches between the wheels of his chair for the last tube of lip gloss.

Erik’s about to call for the missing twin when he hears an “I’m coming!” called from the kitchen, and he shoots Charles a look.

“Oh, don’t be grumpy Erik. I just gave her a little heads up, and you’re only mad because I’m making you wear a costume this year.”

“No, I would be fine in a costume this year. I’ve had to do it since the twins were old enough to ask me to. It’s the fact that you’re making me dress like a-“ He stops, looks at where Pietro is sitting perfectly still under Charles’s steady hand, chin tipped up so that Charles could better draw on his face but still obviously listening to the conversation, and thinks, _‘You_ _’re dressing me like a sexy cat, Charles!_ _’_

_‘I am not. Since when is a t-shirt sexy?_ _’_

_‘It_ _’s a v-neck and two sizes too small!_ _’_

Charles snorts, obviously pleased with himself, and Pietro whines “No faaaaiiir. You guys said you wouldn’t talk behind our ears anymore.”

“It’s ‘talk behind our backs’ or ‘talk away from our ears,’ not ‘talk behind our ears’ you dummy,” Wanda contributes snottily as she bounces into the room in her bunny outfit.

“Wanda,” Erik chastises, and she shrugs, chirping “Sorry!” and obviously not meaning it. She has her bunny ears in her hands and she wiggles impatiently next to Pietro, knowing better than to say something about how slowly Charles is going but still bleeding impatience anyways.

“Is something the matter, darling?” he finally asks, and Wanda practically preens at the endearment. Erik thinks she’s acting like a teenager far too soon, but Charles assures him that her behavior is normal and that Raven did the same thing at her age. She is all attitude and sibling rivalry right now, and adores Charles almost to the point of it being infatuation.

Charles thinks it’s amusing, Erik thinks it’s weird, and Pietro just gets jealous.

“Actually, yes,” and Pietro sighs audibly, resulting in Wanda rolling her eyes at him, “My hair is too big and my ears won’t stay on, but my curls are too pretty for a ponytail. Will you pin it up for me please Charles?”

She even sticks her bottom lip out, and Charles laughs, patting Pietro’s arm so that he knows he’s done and the boy is off in an instant, although he does make sure to leave slow enough not to knock over the makeup bag again.

“Of course, darling.” There’s amusement in his voice as he leans forward in his chair, taking the pins that Wanda hands him in one hand and the other working through her copious amounts of auburn curls.

 _‘You_ _’re encouraging her._ _’_ Erik warns as he makes his way to the bathroom where the offending t-shirt hangs menacingly from the shower rod.

_‘I know._ _’_

**

Erik hates Halloween, and he desperately wants to rub the oily whiskers off of his face.

Charles had almost had to throw himself onto Erik to get him to let him draw the whiskers on his face, but Wanda had started getting worked up for Charles’s sake and Pietro had been impatient enough to be off that he had been doing laps in the living room, so Erik finally had given in if it meant that the impending child uprising could be postponed until later in the night.

“Why aren’t you wearing a costume?” Erik asks for the millionth time, and for the millionth time Charles replies,

“Because people stare at me anyways, love. Plus, you look far more attractive in cat ears than I would.” Erik seriously doubts that, and says so, imagining Charles in nothing but a pair of fake cat ears, laid out across their bed.

Charles blushes, just as Erik knew that he would, and this makes Erik grin again.

“Daaaaaaad!” Wanda whines, and Erik turns the grin on her, amping it up a few notches. She’s swinging her pumpkin bucket strongly enough that the candy is in danger of flying out, and she swings it towards him as she complains, “You’re scaring off the other kids!”

Erik and Charles both raise their brows, but a cursory look shows that all of the parents and their kids have crossed the street, even if they’re going in the same direction.

This pleases Erik more than it should, he thinks, and he grins again. “Good. They should be scared.” Wanda rolls her eyes at him as he snaps his teeth at her, Charles chuckling from where he’s being pushed in front of Erik.

There’s a faint niggling in the back of Erik’s mind of Charles wondering where Pietro ran off too, before suddenly there’s a sharp tug on Erik’s belt and the ripping sound of Velcro being torn from its adhesive.

He can hear Pietro whooping as he dashes off with Erik’s tail at a pace slow enough for Wanda to catch up to, screeching in excitement as she high-fives her brother.

Charles bursts into laughter while Erik looks flabbergasted towards where their children are running up to another house, Erik’s costume tail draped triumphantly across Pietro’s shoulders.

Charles has stopped laughing abruptly, though he’s looking up at Erik fondly, projecting warmth and affection at him. He gets the impression that Charles wants to kiss him, so he leans down, not even caring that the too-small shirt is riding up his back and showing way too much skin to the mom not-with-a-bob walking a ways behind them.

Before he can even ask what brought that on Charles lays a palm on his cheek, giving him the most besotted smile as he sends some of Erik’s memories back at him.

_‘You thought of them as ‘_ _our’_ _children._ _’_

He kisses Charles again briefly before standing straight again, not bothering with the handles of Charles’s wheelchair as he uses his powers to push it alongside him, smiling down at him as they make their way towards the poor elderly couple that their kids are harassing.

“Well, they are. I’ve thought that for a while now.”

Charles smiles again, and Erik can tell when he pops into the twins’ heads to tell them to knock it off because they immediately look guiltily back at them before abandoning their current house and running further up the sidewalk and further away from their dads.

Charles is grinning mischievously at him now, and he teases, “You know, I owe Wanda and Pietro twenty dollars now.”

Erik is confused for a moment before Charles clarifies.

“I bet them that they couldn’t get that tail off of you, even if they worked together. I’m kind of glad that they proved me wrong, though, because you haven’t noticed that Pietro pulled so hard it tore a hole in your jeans. It’s left a marvelous little peek at your briefs.”

Erik feels his face flush, outrage coloring his voice as he shouts, “ _You what?!_ ” He twists to look at the ass of his pants and, sure enough, there is a small tear where you can see the smiley-face printed briefs that he is wearing.

“Charles!” He roars, and Charles is already laughing maniacally as he wheels away, calling, “Pietro, save me from your father!”

In an instant Pietro is there, and he gives Erik a quick salute before taking hold of the handles of Charles’s wheelchair and speeding off down the sidewalk fast enough to easily outrun Erik but slow enough to not risk hurting Charles.

Charles is the one to let out a whoop this time, and Erik finds that he doesn’t mind that people are staring or that he is now noticing the breeze on his ass or that he is wearing cat ears and a tiny shirt and has whiskers drawn on his face with a shape-shifter’s stick of eyeliner, because he recognizes the light feeling in his chest as happiness.

He can’t stop the smile as Wanda skips over and takes his hand in hers, explaining gravely, “I know exactly where Pietro is taking Charles, and if we don’t hurry they’re going to get the last of the jumbo chocolate bars from the Summers’ house.”

“We can’t have that, now, can we?” Erik replies just as gravely, lips quirking as Wanda shakes her head no in answer to his rhetoric.

Erik leans down to let his daughter climb onto his back, and as he takes off in the direction that his son ran off with the man he is sure is going to be his husband, his daughter giggling in his ear, Erik finds that maybe he doesn’t hate Halloween as much as he thought he did.

Maybe he actually likes it.

In fact, he thinks he’s even come to love it.


End file.
